l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets of the Phoenix
Secrets of the Phoenix was the fifth source book for the Phoenix Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. Credits * Writting: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Travis Herrman, Aaron Medwin, Jed Carleton, Eric Steiger * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: Mathiew S. Armstrong * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Steeve Hough * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yaties * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction: "Too Close to the Flame", Part One: with Miya Hatori and Shiba Yoma. * Customs of the Phoenix Clan * History of the Phoenix Clan * New Mechanics ** Eyes of the Phoenix ** From the Ashes ** Greater Depths of the Void ** Invincible Sword of the Void ** Void Smite Complete Phoenix Technique Feat List * New Courtier Abilities Chapter 1: The Agasha (page 15) * Fiction: "Too Close to the Flame", Part Two: with Fuzake Sekkou and Agasha Hamanari. * Roads of the Agasha Provinces * Major Agasha holdings ** Kyuden Agasha *** The Agasha Foundries *** The Agasha Laboratories ** The City of Remembrance *** The Shrine of Remembrance * Minor Agasha Holdings ** Honored Treaty City ** Zumiki-mihari * Important Agasha NPC's ** Agasha Chieh ** Agasha Hamanari ** Agasha Yubisaki * Vassals of the Agasha Family ** The Atsumaru family *** Atsumaru Mura and Atsumaru Mori ** The Izaku family * Agasha Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Agasha Hanujito: Ancient Wisdom *** Agasha Fujita: One Life, One Blade ** The Agasha Shugenja school ** The Agasha Ikakeya ** New Spells *** Agasha's Fury *** Cascading Fire *** Drown the Spirit Chapter 2: The Asako (page 31) * Fiction: "Too Close to the Flame", Part Three: with Otomo Taneji and Asako Toshi. * Highways of the Asako Provinces * Major Asako holdings ** Kyuden Asako *** Oyo Seido ** Seido Jurojin ** Hopeful Rest City *** Michita Yasumi Market *** Kanjiro Library ** Reihaido Uikku ** Shinden Asako ** Shrine of the Moon * Important Asako NPC's ** Asako Misao ** Asako Toshi ** Asako Bairei * Vassals of the Asoko Family ** The Nani family ** The Chukan family *** Shinden Chukan * Asako Mechanics ** The Asako Courtier school ** The Henshin *** The Henshin Master ** New Ancestors *** Asako Ishio: Spirit Drummer *** Asako Sagoten: Driven Soul Chapter 3: The Isawa (page 45) * Fiction: "Too Close to the Flame", Part Four: with Miya Hatori and the Elemental Masters. * Highways of the Isawa Provinces * Major Isawa holdings ** Pale Oak Castle ** Mori Isawa *** The Heart of Nature *** Mori Kuroi ** Kyuden Isawa *** The Great Library *** The Council Chamber of the Elemental Masters *** The Temples of the Tensai * Minor Isawa Holdings ** Road's End Village *** The Falling Blossom ** Yobanjin Mura * Important Isawa NPC's ** Isawa Hochiu ** Isawa Taeruko ** Isawa Nakamuro * Vassals of the Isawa Family ** The Shingon family *** Shiro Shingon * Isawa Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** [Chuda: Rage Against the Darkness *** Isawa Nimuro: Calm and Perceptive *** Isawa Norikazu: Mad Visions *** Isawa Tadaka: Roar of the Earth ** The Isawa Tensai ** The Isawa Ishiken *** Sense Void *** Drawing the Void ** New Spells *** Vengeance *** Forever Secret *** Tadaka's Gift ** New Magic Item *** Amulet of the Void ** The Green-Green-White Tribe Chapter 4: The Shiba (page 63) * Fiction: "Too Close to the Flame", Part Five: with Miya Hatori and Shiba Aikune. * Highways of the Shiba Provinces * Major Shiba holdings ** Ukabu Mura *** House of the Evening Star *** The Shrine of Agasha Kitsuki ** Shiro Shiba *** Reihado Shiba no Kami ** Morikage Toshi *** Shiro Morikage *** The Temple of Onnotangu * Minor Shiba Holdings ** Nikesake *** The Crane Embassy ** Shinsei and Sumai Mura *** Shinsei Seido ** The Artisan Academy * Important Shiba NPC's ** Shiba Aikune and the Last Wish ** Shiba Ningen ** Shiba Yoma * Vassals of the Yogo Family ** The Nasu family *** Kankei Seiden ** The Sodona family *** Overwatch Tower *** Sodona's Grave * Shiba Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Shiba Kyo: Kharmic Vision *** Shiba Tetsu: Spirit Friend *** Shiba Chikai: Selfless Defender ** The Shiba Artisans ** The Order of Chikai Chapter Five: Gisei Toshi (page 81) * Using Gisei Toshi in an Adventure ** The Entrance and Center ** The Temples ** The Gardens Chapter Six: Behind the Veil (page 87) * Isawa's Last Wish ** Mechanics ** Children of the Last Wish * The Henshin ** The Path Laid Bare ** The Asako Fortunes ** The False Paths ** The Kolat * Yobanjin Mura ** The Yobanjin ** The Trading Grounds ** Yobanjin Goods ** Yobanjin Powder * Hakai, Nightmare of the Phoenix Maps (page 96) Secrets of the Crab